horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
SWISH (Tyga song)
SWISH is a song by American rapper Tyga. Lyrics D.A got that dope Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Okay, so high and I'm lookin' at my Rollie time Fucked her once gotta call her for the seventh time So sincere but don't get out of line A.I. in his prime, Harden at the line Swish, do it on me all night Yeah, I wanna bust it down 'til it's daylight How you keep your toes white and the pussy tight? Ohh, the 42 got you feelin' nice Ohh, Kawasaki 'bout to lick her bike (uh) Rich, rich, they rich, you know what I like Cum girl, g-go in overtime Girl you look good, won't you, you know the line Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Uh, ba-back that ass Uh, ba-back that ass Girl you look good when you back that ass Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Uh, ba-back that ass Uh, ba-back that ass, girl you look good, make me spend that cash Finger fuckin' money, finger bangin' to the hunnid (hah) If you act like you want it, I can put you on it Too blessed to be stress, sex in the morning You can have my t-shirt if you really want it Trunk in the front, pop that, pop that, pop that, pop, pop, pop that If I gave you my number, better hold that In the party goin' dumb, whole squad max And I just threw, 20 in the strip Ayy, ayy, CV on my wrist Ayy, ayy, hunnid on my neck Bling, bling, saucy with the drip Could it be my cash, why you on my dick Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Uh, ba-back that ass Uh, ba-back that ass Girl you look good when you back that ass Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Uh, ba-back that ass Uh, ba-back that ass, girl you look good, make me spend that cash Gitty up, and gitty up, and gitty up and gitty up and gitty up And gitty up, and gitty up, and gitty up and Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Gitty up, and gitty up, and gitty up and gitty up and gitty up And gitty up, and gitty up, and gitty up and Bend that, bend that, bend that ca- Bend that, bend that, bend that (hah, hah) Bend that Pop, pop, pop that Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Uh, ba-back that ass Uh, ba-back that ass Girl you look good when you back that ass Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet Uh, ba-back that ass Uh, ba-back that ass, girl you look good, make me spend that cash Could it be my cash And I just threw 20 in the strip Could it be my cash And I just threw 20 in the strip Why it sucks # The song is literally a carbon copy of Tyga's previous single "Taste" just with a different melody for the sample, worse lyrics and less replay value # The lyrics are disgusting # The melody in the beat is not very catchy compared to Taste's melody # The flow is very generic and is the same flow Tyga uses in every song # The chorus is very stupid # The music video is terrible. # Overall, this song tries to replicate the sucess "Taste" had, but completely fails to do that. Music Video Tyga - SWISH (Official Music Video) Category:Tyga Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.